An electronic apparatus, such as a laptop personal computer (laptop PC), typically has various wireless communication functions as in wireless LAN (Local Area Network) or wireless WAN (Wide Area Network). An antenna unit for such wireless communication has to be disposed away from a conductor such as metal to have a certain space therebetween.
In order to keep the communication quality of the antenna unit of a laptop PC, the laptop PC typically includes an antenna unit at an upper end of the display chassis so that the antenna unit can be located at the uppermost part of the PC during use (see Patent Document 1, for example).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-162413